Hunny's Absurd Adventure
by Minty Panda
Summary: Hunny... where are you? The story of a lonely Hunny and his dreams.


As Hunny was then trying to go to sleep, he looked out his window before jumping into bed with Usa-chan. He sighed. Takashi had been off at a kendo competition, that he took Hunny's place for. It happened every year, and each time, the blond haired boy always went, leaving Takashi behind. But he didn't want to go this year. Something in Hunny's mind had been telling him not to , so Takashi went in his though, didn't want Takashi to go either, the reason why Hunny didn't want to go was to spend time with Takashi, but someone had to go, and it ended up to be Takashi. Ever since, Hunny has been crying a lot. It had been about two days since he left, and the next day, Takashi would come back. But Hunny couldn't help but miss his cousin. As Hunny tried to drift off to sleep, he thought of a particular song, which its harmony easily put him to sleep during restless nights, and he sung to himself

"When I remember back far, far...The future was forever shining." the twins had showed him this song, it was a theme to one of there games. and tried to recall the name from that song as 'Passion' and then kept thinking of the melody and relaxed himself into sleep.

What seemed to be only seconds later, Hunny woke up, and found himself in a trailer, a well furnished one. He looked behind him and realized he had been sleeping on a futon, which wasn't comfortable. He looked to the left of him and saw a girl, a teenage girl to be precise. Her chestnut brown hair seemed to be about down to her stomach area. Her green and blue eyes looked at the bright screen in front of her in a dimly lit room. Another strange thing about it was that the screen was about the size of a small High definition television. She was typing away at a keyboard as Hunny realized he had Usa-chan, but there was an exact copy sitting right next to the girl. The sounds of the keyboard in Hunny's head were quite loud, as he got up from the bed, he then walked over to the girl and poked her shoulder

"Excuse me?" Hunny asked. The girl did not look Hunny's way but instead said

"The door to get out is next to the futon and behind the lamp." the girl said, still typing while she was talking to the blond. Hunny then found the door easily. He found the lamp, and found that, and all of the windows in the house were then covered up by curtains. Hunny then opened the door, and left the house along with his Usa-chan. He then closed the door and went down the steps. Takashi was still plastered in his mind. Why wasn't Takashi here with him? Had Takashi not been there? Why was he not with him? All kinds of questions went through his mind, most of them about Takashi, who he thought more about in the recent months. Hunny then walked outside, and him and Usa-chan were enveloped in a bubble and he started to float away. Hunny then realized that he was probably hallucinating and started banging on the bubble hoping to get out. And yet, no such luck. The small boy and his stuffed rabbit kept floating wherever the wind took him. But the wind really only went in one direction that day, which he was thankful for. He floated far, very far, and he had been floating for days, with no end in sight. Mitsukuni's stomach had been rumbling for awhile, but he could only just put water in himself for a while bacause the bubble sat on a freshwater stream for a few minutes, until the wind picked up again. Mitsukuni was then reminded of the song which had lulled him to sleep a few days earlier.

"Below the pretty blue sky...We were only frightened a little" bits of pieces described what madness he had been put into. It had been approximatly three days, and if he didn't just get water, he would have most likely died from dehydration. As Hunny kept floating, he saw a familiar town. Karuizawa, the place where Haruhi had her part time job with Misuzu. He wondered if he would ever get out of the bubble, and somehow find his way to get home. The bubble was then popped when it touched the pointy fence of the hotel that the hosts had been competing for earlier for a room. Hunny and Usa-chan then landed on the ground with an "oof!" before he got up. He had to find his way home. Somehow. He knew that his vacation home was in the mountains, but he couldn't remember anything else about it. Nor could he remember that it was Misuszu penison had the fence that had popped hid bubble, since he couldn't remember what the place looked like, even if he looked at it. Hunny then walked along the streets of Karuizawa, as he felt sleepy, hungry, thirsty, dirty, and lonely. Hunny was still in his pajamas after three days of traveling in a bubble. He had then started looking for help through this difficult time for him, but no such help was found until a lolita girl found him, and smiled at him, wondering what he needed

"Can you please help me? I'm trying to find my way back home, which is far from here. Do you have a phone I can use?" Hunny asked. The lolita girl shook her head. And Hunny realized, this lolita was quite different. Her brown skin was indeed part of what made her different from all the rest, and her black hair looked like it were made of hay. She was tall, which is a reason why he was reminded of Takashi then. The lolita smiled, and gave Hunny the parasol she had been carrying around. Hunny had questioned why he was given the parasol, then Hunny was lifted off the ground, Usa-chan still in the other hand, and they floated away. The girl waved and smiled as Hunny flew away.

"Towards the people, the places I will never see again....I open this window..." Hunny had begun to quietly sing the song to himself, the lyrics coming out of his mouth were jumbled, parts of the song he couldn't remember like the way he used to.

"If I keep on looking forward...Will I meet you again?" Hunny kept thinking of Takashi as he flew on the wind. He wondered, in fact, if he were to see anybody he knew again, but it was very soon realized that he would miss Takashi the most. A tear started forming from his eye, as he didn't want to be parted from Takashi, never. Hunny kept a hold of the parasol in one hand, and Usa-chan in the other as he then flew into memories he had with Takashi, and more tears came flowing out of Hunny's eyes, and falling on people below, thinking that it was rain coming out of a blue sky. As he kept crying, he was taken to a mansion. When he was soon on the ground, he looked around, stopping his crying, if only for a minute, to see that he had made his way back home. Mitsukuni then smiled and ran towards the house with tears of happiness in his eyes. He then opened the door to look around the mansion,and smiled. He had finally made it home. Hunny then heard a gasp of a voice. But Hunny could tell whose voice it was, as he ran towards a large male and hugged him while crying. "I missed you so much Takashi!!" Hunny then felt arms surround him, and he felt something he hadn't felt for a long while: warmth.

"Takashi, promise to never leave my side again!" Hunny said. Takashi nodded, and Hunny smiled as Hunny and Takashi were then in a hug.

Then, Hunny was taken in by a flash of light, before Hunny's eyes opened again, and he was in his own bed, Takashi kneeling to Hunny on the side of the bed. Hunny smiled and hugged Takashi. Ever since that dream, Hunny has never left Takashi alone.

* * *

**A/N I wrote this two months ago (at least) and forgot to submit it. It's pretty weird, but I didn't know what to do with it then when I was done writing it, thinking it was too weird, but I finally submitted it. I hope you enjoyed the randomness! ^ ^**


End file.
